vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Paradise
: So you did all that just to make sure I would have my magic? : Of course I did. Because your magic is the key to getting the hell out of here.|Bonnie & Kai in Prison World}} Welcome to Paradise is the third episode of the sixth season of ''The Vampire Diaries'' and one hundred and fourteenth episode of the series. Summary TROUBLE AT THE SWIMMING HOLE — In an attempt to bring some fun back into their lives, persuades to meet her at the swimming hole where she plans to introduce her to Liam. , still working on controlling his anger issues, asks Liv for a favor and is surprised when she makes an unexpected confession. arrives back in Mystic Falls looking for Enzo and is caught off guard when he notices a strange change in Elena. Meanwhile, at the lake, Enzo’s actions cause to make a startling revelation, and makes a discovery about the anti-magic spell that could potentially put Elena’s life in danger. Elsewhere, and stumble upon clues that lead them to believe they’re not alone. Plot Cast Starring *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (Credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Guest Starring *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Guest Starring *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Emily C. Chang as Ivy (Corpse only) *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Co-Starring *Jayson Warner Smith as Dean *Matthew Barnes as Jay *Marshay Weaver as Halter Girl Uncredited *Trey McGriff as Diner Patron *Andrew Robert Scott as Frat Guy Trivia *Antagonist: Kai, Stefan and Tripp. *This episode reveals the magic purification spell the Travelers cast around Mystic Falls can undo the effects of vampire mind compulsion. This also establishes vampire compulsion as spirit magic, as it was spirit magic that gave vampires the ability in the first place. *This episode establishes that there is vervain in the 1994 Prison World, as Kai uses vervain to weaken Damon. * This is the first episode where we'll see the post-compulsion Elena, who no longer remembers that she was in love with Damon and, as a result, believes him to be a monster. **Elena describes Damon as a "soulless, homicidal maniac." * Alaric doesn't appear in this episode. * Caroline admits to Elena that Enzo is one of the most stable people in her life at the moment. * Matt knew Jay, who was killed by Enzo, since he was ten, and is initially surprised that Jay is a vampire hunter. *Caroline tells Enzo not mention Damon around Elena, nor the fact that she was involved with him, and threatens to kill him if he doesn't comply. She later told him she would kill him if he brought up Stefan to her. *Stefan realizes that Elena no longer has memories of being in love with Damon, which has made her dislike him, as she can only remember the horrible things he has done, such as when he killed Jeremy in ''The Return''. *Elena tells Stefan that she's inspired by seeing people getting well in the hospital and that it feels right doing what she's doing. *Elena is trying to get Caroline to come back to college after she spent the night in the dorms with her. By the end of the episode, Caroline has agreed to move back in with Elena. *After an encounter with a girl Caroline compelled earlier, Jeremy eventually figured out that if anybody is compelled and then enters Mystic Falls, his/her compulsion is stripped away. **This implies that everyone who has ever been compelled to forget a vampire attack who has entered the Mystic Falls borders since the Magic Purification Spell was cast may remember everything they were compelled to forget. This also applies for people who have been compelled to do things they wouldn't ordinarily do of their own volition. *As a result of the anti-spirit-magic spell removing vampire compulsion, it can be assumed that Sarah knows that Elena is a vampire who attacked her, which could become a threat for both Elena and Caroline, who was the vampire who compelled her to forget it. **Sarah doesn't give away that she recognizes Elena when Elena introduces herself as Jeremy's sister, but she does reveal that she remembered that Elena fed on her in ''Black Hole Sun''. *Damon's car is seen in this episode. **When Damon gets in the car he recalls his memory of Elena in Home, ''when they drove Damon's car into the Grill to trigger the explosion that would sacrifice the Travelers. *Enzo meets Tyler and Matt in this episode. *Bonnie is finally able to do magic again, after Kai motivated her into triggering her powers by putting Damon's life in danger. **Kai tells Damon and Bonnie that it's Bonnie magic that will free them from wherever it is that they are. *Tyler learns that Liv has feelings for him. *Stefan helps Tripp to capture Enzo. *Liam kisses Elena in this episode, despite her attempts to set him up with Caroline. *When confronted by Elena about her feelings for Stefan, Caroline admits that she ''may ''have had some. * This episodes firmly establishes that the timeline of [[The Vampire Diaries|''The Vampire Diaries]] and ''The Originals'' currently takes place in 2012 when Damon tells Bonnie he doesn't remember where he parked his car eighteen years ago. **Also, Elena and Stefan's relationship is established in this episode as having ended two years ago (in 2010) when Elena tells Liam that she isn't involved with Stefan anymore, though she once was. *Elena takes Caroline, Tyler and Matt to the spot where they would go and get wasted while their parents were grilling together by the swimming hole, where she admits to them that she feels like they are all drifting apart. Body Count *Jay - stabbed in the neck; killed by Enzo. *Shirley - exsanguinated; killed by Enzo. Locations *Mystic Falls **Salvatore Boarding House **Diner **The Woods **The Swimming Hole/Lake *Whitmore College **Elena and Caroline's dorm room. *Savannah, Georgia **Dean's Garage *1994 Prison World **1994 Mystic Falls ***Bell's Grocery Store ***Salvatore Boarding House Continuity * This is the first time since'' You're Undead To Me'' that we'll see Elena in a bikini. Though it was only the bikini top, as she was wearing jean shorts. The bikini Nina wears in this episode is her own, like it was in You're Undead To Me. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kai. *This episode marks the 70th appearance of Tyler Lockwood on the show. * This was the first episode since Graduation that Bonnie Bennett has performed magic. *Damon's car was last seen in Home when it was destroyed by crashing into the Mystic Grill with him and Elena in it. *Stefan and Elena broke up in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, where Elena admitted to Stefan she had feelings for Damon. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.96 million viewers in USA, 0.29 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References *" " is a song by , released on their 1994 album . *Redneck: a term used to describe those people in the USA who subscribe to "country living." * Baywatch was a TV series starring David Hasselhoff that ran from 1989 to 2001. * "Welcome to Paradise" is a 2007 drama movie. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 1 - Welcome to Paradise HD The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 3 - Welcome to Paradise HD The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Welcome to Paradise Pictures |-|Promotional= Stefanleaves.jpg Stero6x03.jpg Elena6x03.jpg Elenaliam.jpg Stefanliam.jpg Jerlena6x03.jpg Jeremy 6x03.jpg Jeremy_and_Caroline_6x3.jpg 6x04 jeremy.png Welcometoparadise.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x03..jpg Jer S6.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6x02-1-Stefan.jpg 6X02-2-Stefan.jpg 6X02-3-Stefan.jpg 6X02-4-Stefan.jpg 6X02-5-Stefan.jpg 6X02-6-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X02-7-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-8-Caroline.jpg 6X02-9-Elena.jpg 6X02-10-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-11-Caroline.jpg 6X02-12-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-13-Matt.jpg 6X02-14-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-15-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-16-JeremySarah.jpg 6X02-17-Sarah.jpg 6X02-18-JeremySarah.jpg 6X02-19-Sarah.jpg 6X02-20-Jeremy.jpg 6X02-21-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X02-22-LivLuke.jpg 6X02-23-Tyler.jpg 6X02-24-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-25-StefanElena.jpg 6X02-26-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-27-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-28-Damon.jpg 6X02-29-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-30-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-31-Elena.jpg 6X02-32-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-33-Stefan.jpg 6X02-34-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-35-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-36-Caroline.jpg 6X02-37-Enzo.jpg 6X02-38-EnzoCaroline.jpg 6X02-39-Caroline.jpg 6X02-40-EnzoCaroline.jpg 6X02-41-Damon.jpg 6X02-42-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-43-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-44-Damon.jpg 6X02-45-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-46-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-47-LiamElena.jpg 6X02-48-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-49-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-50-Damon.jpg 6X02-51-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X02-52-Damon.jpg 6X02-53-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-54-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-55-ElenaLiamStefan.jpg 6X02-56-Elena.jpg 6X02-57-Liam.jpg 6X02-58-JeremySarahhElena.jpg 6X02-59-JeremyElena.jpg 6X02-60-Matt.jpg 6X02-61-TylerMatt.jpg 6X02-62-Tyler.jpg 6X02-63-MattTyler.jpg 6X02-64-MattTyler.jpg 6X02-65-Elena.jpg 6X02-66-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-67-MattTyler.jpg 6X02-68-MattTylerElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-69-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-70-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-71-Damon.jpg 6X02-72-Damon.jpg 6X02-73-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-74-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-75-Damon.jpg 6X02-76-Damon.jpg 6X02-77-Kai.jpg 6X02-78-Damon.jpg 6X02-79-Kai.jpg 6X02-80-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-81-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-82-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-83-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-84-Elena.jpg 6X02-85-Enzo.jpg 6X02-86-Stefan.jpg 6X02-87-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-88-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-89.jpg 6X02-90-Caroline.jpg 6X02-91-Caroline.jpg 6X02-92-Caroline.jpg 6X02-93-JeremyCaroline.jpg 6X02-94-JeremyCaroline.jpg 6X02-95-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-96-Enzo.jpg 6X02-97-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-97-Stefan.jpg 6X02-98-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-99-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-100-Damon.jpg 6X02-101-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-102-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-103-Kai.jpg 6X02-104-KaiDamon.jpg 6X02-105-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-106-Kai.jpg 6X02-107-Damon.jpg 6X02-108-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-109-Tyler.jpg 6X02-110-Matt.jpg 6X02-111-EnzoTylerMatt.jpg 6X02-112-MattTylerEnzo.jpg 6X02-113-Caroline.jpg 6X02-114-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X02-115-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X02-115-Elena.jpg 6X02-116-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-117-jeremy.jpg 6X02-118-JeremyElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-119-Jeremy.jpg 6X02-120-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-121-JeremyCarolineElena.jpg 6X02-122-Kai.jpg 6X02-123-Damon.jpg 6X02-124-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-125-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X02-126-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X02-127-Matt.jpg 6X02-128-TylerMatt.jpg 6X02-129-TylerLivMatt.jpg 6X02-130-TylerLiv.jpg 6X02-131-Tyler.jpg Tyliv.png 6X02-132-Elena.jpg 6X02-133-jeremy.jpg 6X02-134-Caroline.jpg 6X02-135-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-136-Caroline.jpg 6X02-137-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-138-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-139-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-140-StefanEnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-141-EnzoTripp.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6